User blog:Dr.Mark/The Greatest Prank Ever....of all time.
10:27Dr.MarkK, back. *10:27Fireworks888is it almost done? *10:27Dr.MarkHe said that there was problem with porting the wiki. *10:27Z-BitesUh-oh. *10:28DaRadicalLarry :*Darth Vader mode activate* :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *10:28Z-BitesHeh. *10:28Fireworks888Is it a project ending problem or just a 'it may be a little delayed' problem? *10:29DaRadicalLarryIf it end we could always rebuild it from scrath *10:29Dr.MarkIt seems that there was certain information on the wiki that violated the CCO act. *10:29Fireworks888I think it would just be easier if we stay here *10:29Z-BitesDid they list any examples? *10:29DaRadicalLarryJesus christ not another act bullshit *10:30Z-BitesWell, it looks like I'm keepin' my Z-Bites account! *10:30Dr.MarkThey listed a few examples. *10:30Fireworks888Hmmm *I wonder if the wiki will ever successfully migrate *10:30Z-BitesMeh. *10:31Dr.MarkFor one thing, on the List of SCPs page, they complained about how SCP-106 (a black person) was higher then SCP-990 (a white man) on the list. *10:31Fireworks888I'm actually kinda glad, because it is a bitch to operate with IRC *10:32DaRadicalLarrysrsly? *10:32Z-BitesOH MY GOD. *MY SIDES. *10:32DaRadicalLarryThere are going to... jesus *10:32Dr.MarkYeah. *10:32Fireworks888....... *Wow *Those racist assholes *10:32DaRadicalLarryThey are pulling are fucking legs *10:32Dr.MarkAlso, violating the CCO act can be punishable by a life sentence. *10:33DaRadicalLarry........... *10:33Lord Dalek=___= *10:33Dr.MarkIt depends whether they press charges or not. *So.....we may all be fucked. *10:33Lord Dalek<---praying to god I never have to do shit like this on the CI wiki *10:34Fireworks888So, we may possibly be arrested for life for putting a black paranormal creature above a white one? *10:34Dr.MarkWell not just that. *10:34Lord Dalek*sigh* *10:34DaRadicalLarryNo We had NOTHING to do with this shit *10:34Dr.MarkAnother thing is that SCP-372 has a picture of its loading screen when the others don't, which is favorism. *10:35Fireworks888I just can't fucking believe they're cancelling a project they've been working on for over a month just because of something like that *10:35DaRadicalLarryMark you may want to fix it before cuasing any harm *10:35Dr.MarkIt's too late. *10:35Fireworks888 * Fireworks888 sighs *Lord Dalek entered SCP-616-1. *10:35Dr.MarkYou can't argue with the CCO (Creative Commons Opical) *10:35DaRadicalLarrySo, we're fucked and getting arrested? *10:35Fireworks888So, we're staying here? *10:35Dr.Mark...or getting arrested. *10:36Fireworks888Let's just not go near those fuckers *Who knew wanting to port a wiki could possibly get you arrested? *10:36Dr.MarkI got a email from the CCO association. *10:37Fireworks888Wait a second, we didn't have anything to do with the port though *10:37Dr.MarkThe content on THIS wiki violated the CCO act. *10:37Fireworks888Ooooohhhhhh *10:37Dr.MarkIt's just the port that brought it to light. *10:37Fireworks888Yeah, I am never going near GP *10:38Dr.MarkCan't blame them, they didn't do anything. *Blame the Creative Commons Opical. *10:38Fireworks888Still, let's just stay here *10:38DaRadicalLarryI doubt we are getting in trouble *10:39Dr.MarkI got an email from CCO, they've stated that they're already contacting wikia and that they'll shut down this wiki in less than 24 hours. *10:39Fireworks888Oh *Well...... *Fuck *10:39DaRadicalLarryThis is BS *10:39Dr.MarkIf you want I can link you to the act to prove it. *One sec. *10:40Fireworks888I can't believe this. The bad part is, I actually tried to spread the word that the wiki shouldn't port *So, are we gonna have to migrate to ANOTHER wiki like this one? *10:40DaRadicalLarrySo are we going back to mibbit? *10:41Dr.MarkNo, we're going to get arrested probably. *10:42Fireworks888PLLLEEASE tell me we just can port all of this stuff to another wiki on wikia *Access given to Lord Dalek *10:42Dr.MarkTHAT's what you're worried about?!? *Lord Dalek entered SCP-616-1. *10:42Fireworks888Hmmm *10:43DaRadicalLarryI'm not going to be involved in this *10:43Fireworks888Yeeeeeah' *Access given to Lord Dalek *10:43Fireworks888I mean, I've had nothing to do with this whatsoever *10:43Lord Dalek *sigh* How can you be arrested for shit like this? *10:43Fireworks888I actually told you several times it's not a good idea to port *10:43Dr.MarkHere's a link to a video that talks about it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bp6Jx6CwOCU *10:44Fireworks888....... *10:44Lord Dalek.... *10:44Dr.MarkLOL *10:44Lord Dalek-_- what the.... *10:44DaRadicalLarryYou little peice of shit Category:Blog posts